This invention relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, this invention relates to semiconductor devices in which the semiconductor chip is bonded by adhesive to a chip attachment element and at least a portion of the member that electrically connects said chip with the interconnects on said chip attachment element is sealed or embedded with a sealant/filling agent.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (PCT) Numbers Hei 6-504408 (504,408/1994) and Hei 8-504063 (504,063/1996) teach semiconductor devices in which the semiconductor chip is bonded by an adhesive to a chip attachment element and at least a portion of the member that electrically connects said chip with the interconnects on said chip attachment element is sealed or embedded with a sealant/filling agent.
While semiconductor devices of this type are characterized by their potential for miniaturization and by a relatively good resistance to thermal shock, additional improvements in their thermal shock resistance are nevertheless necessary.
The inventors achieved the present invention as a result of extensive investigations into the problems discussed above.
In specific terms, the object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device that has an excellent resistance to thermal shock.
The present invention is directed to a semiconductor device, comprising: a semiconductor chip; a semiconductor chip attachment element facing the semiconductor chip, at least one interconnect on the surface of the semiconductor chip attachment element; and at least one member consisting of a metal or metal alloy that electrically connects the semiconductor chip with the interconnects; wherein the semiconductor chip is bonded to the semiconductor chip attachment element by an adhesive and at least a portion of at least one member that electrically connects the semiconductor chip with at least one interconnect is sealed or imbedded with a sealant/filling agent, and the complex modulus of at least one of the adhesive and the sealant/filling agent is not greater than 1xc3x97108 Pa at xe2x88x9265xc2x0 C. and a shear frequency of 10 Hz.